Last thoughts of a shadow
by Sydney9783
Summary: This is just something that I wrote when I was depressed, it deals with what Shadow was thinking at the end of FF6. (To be edited to make it better soon)


Discalimer: I don't own Shadow or final fantasy or anything like that.....  
  
This is just something that came out of me in one of my depressed moods....review it if you want....I just felt the need to write it.........  
  
  
  
The man who had caused the world such pain...who had killed it by draining the power of the goddess statues, had been defeated. He crys in pain as the power he has so adored and relied upon dismantles him, betraying him. Finally.....Kefka was dead......all that remained of him now was a pile of dust....everything he had been, the power he had held, the psychotic dreams he dreamt, the entertainment he got out of killing...torturing.....all was turned to dust along with him.....I can't help but feel sorry for him.....it was one of the few times in my life since I "died" that I had felt remorse for anyone......it confused me.....I had long since killed my emotions....I had ended countless living beings, hundreds of people...innocent men, women and children all for a shiney gold peice or two......I had never regretted any of it....yet here I was, feeling sorry for killing this insane little man....sorry that I had killed him.....it reminds me that we all must perish, no matter who or what you are.....be you a small insect or a god....all things perish eventually....The tower that was held together by Kefka's magic began to wail and wain...almost as if it were mimicing Kefka's last breaths......  
  
I can only stare at the pile of dust....I am so transfixed that I don't see everyone running to the airship....I don't feel the tugging on my arm, or her crying my name....finally I look over to see Relm tugging with all her strength on my arm, Interceptor with her.....finally I realize what's going on ad acknowledge her pressance. I grab her in my arms and run, Interceptor close behind me.....I quickly catch up with the others, I put Relm down and allow her to run on her own....I could have easily outran the small group.....but I had to watch and make sure she made it out alright.....she is the only thing I care for now....her and Interceptor....  
  
Finally I slow down to a light jog, everyone passes through the large doors, even Interceptor....i'm stopped now....Relm will be fine.....my only light will make it out alright....I hope she never finds out that such a heartless man is her father....it would destroy her...I....could never let that happen....  
  
I decide to take a diffrent path than the others......not a escape route....i'm done escaping.....running from death....from my past....I begin to walk the path I have choosen when Interceptor nudges me from behind...I turn to see him, a sad look in his eyes....I kneel down and tell him to get out of here.....to stay alive...and look after Relm.....I think he understands....he begins running to the giant doors again....He stops and gives a long sad look at me that I return to him, then he leaves.......  
  
I continue my path and stop at a dead end.....the irony of that phrase touches me now.....I chuckle lightly and sit down, leaning slightly against the wall....this is it.....this is where death would finally catch up with me....it had to be tired of waiting around for me by now...I had left it so many times....I pull the mask I have been hiding under for so many years off my face and I throw it to the ground.....death can have at me....i'm tired of disguising myself from it with that mask......  
  
As I sit there....memories flash through my mind......Baram and his wish at death, Relm's birth....her mothers death......those events are what pushed me to the mask....to the death of my emotions.....I feel a ping of remorse at those memories......I close my eyes shut and try hard to think of what to say to them all when he reaches the afterlife......nothing comes to mind.....  
  
I open my eyes and look up to see the airship, Setzer's pride and joy, to be escaping, Terra close in front......  
  
A sigh of releif escapes me....at least they will be alright......suddenly everything starts to fall....various peices of metal and stone hit my frail human form, the pain is excrusiating but I welcome it...another large peice of stone smashes into my back, knocking me to the floor....I can't move my arms or legs or anything for that matter....out of the corner of my eye I see a dark figure approaching slowly, dark mist seems to eminate from where it's feet should be, a lone wooden staff supporting the slow moving figure....I can only see up to it's waist but I already know who it is.....he has finally come for me.... 


End file.
